Adolescence
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Une Lily qui vient assister au Quidditch, un Severus amoureux et un James toujours aussi méchant envers ce dernier... Bienvenue au premier match de l'année à Poudlard !


En cette fin d'après-midi d'Octobre, les couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard étaient vides. Aucun élève ni professeur ne traînait dans les couloirs, tous s'étaient rendus au terrain de Quidditch pour suivre le tout premier match de la saison, qui à chaque année rassemblait l'école entière.

L'immense terrain dédié à ce sport était coloré de plusieurs banderoles, et les couleurs dominantes était le vert et le rouge, qui représentaient les deux équipes s'affrontant ce jour-là : Gryffondor et Serpentard, maisons ennemies depuis plusieurs siècles. Les étudiants faisant partie de la première fréquentaient rarement, voire jamais, ceux de la seconde, et inversement.

Il n'y avait qu'une exception connue dans Poudlard, c'était l'amitié que liait Lily Evans à Severus Rogue. Personne ne comprenait leur affection l'un pour l'autre, et le leur faisait régulièrement remarquer. Les plus proches amis de Lily ne cessaient de lui rappeler que Severus était un « ennemi » et qu'il n'était pas fréquentable. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle pouvait bien avoir les amis qu'elle voulait, et cela ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elle. A ses yeux, il était tout à fait fréquentable, c'était quelqu'un digne de confiance qui avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis le début. Mais si seulement certaines personnes ne se contentaient que de faire des remarques.

Il y avait ceux qui, comme cet insupportable James Potter, et ses acolytes tout aussi stupides que lui, éprouvaient une haine sans merci à l'encontre de la maison adverse, et qui n'hésitait pas à affronter directement les Serpentards. De plus, Potter avait vraisemblablement quelque chose contre Severus, et dès que l'occasion se présentait, il prenait plaisir à le ridiculiser à l'aide de divers sortilèges qu'il se vantait de maîtriser parfaitement.

Le coup de sifflet raisonna, l'arbitre signalait donc la fin du match. Lily ne l'avait pas vraiment suivi, elle était surtout venue pour ne pas être la seule à rester au château. Les élèves se levèrent des tribunes pour acclamer les vainqueurs, à savoir l'équipe de Gryffondor. La jeune fille s'en doutait, Potter venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Il tenait là quelque chose dont il pourrait se vanter jusqu'au prochain match, voire au-delà. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Ses chevilles étaient suffisamment enflées, pensa-t-elle.

**XXX**

James atterrit agilement au sol, visiblement fier de lui. Cela ne changeait pas beaucoup, car il avait la manie de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait peut être quelques difficultés en Potions, mais le professeur Slughorn l'aimait bien, il n'avait donc pas de problèmes avec lui. Il y a sans doute pire comme professeur, pensa-t-il.

Le jeune Gryffondor se dirigea vers ses amis, qui l'accueillirent avec une bourrade dans l'épaule pour ce qui est de Sirius, une avalanche de compliments de Quedver qui le vénérait littéralement, et un sourire de Lupin.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il était heureux de sa performance. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor, et ils avaient presque à chaque fois remporté la victoire. Ce que James préférait, c'était affronter Serpentard, ne serait-ce que pour montrer la supériorité de sa maison. Et puis affronter cette équipe, c'était comme affronter Rogue, facile et réjouissant. Si seulement il pouvait définitivement rayer ce dernier du paysage, le seul qui, il en était sûr, l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait désespérément : Lily Evans.

En parlant d'elle, il l'aperçut, comme à son habitude le nez plongé dans un livre. Il était surprenant de la voir ici, elle ne venait que rarement assister aux matchs. Elle l'avait donc vu écraser Serpentard à l'instant, après avoir passé trois heures à pourchasser le Vif d'Or qui voletait autour de lui à présent.

Il grimpa les marches verglacées qui allaient le mener droit à la jolie rousse. Tout le monde était surexcité, et tenait à le féliciter, ce qui le ralentit. Il espérait qu'elle soit toujours là quand il arriverait. Mais elle semblait attendre quelqu'un, et ne bougeait pas.

James passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, qui avaient déjà été bien ébouriffés pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur son balai. Les jeunes filles qui l'aperçurent ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder, et de lui sourire bêtement. Il aimait le fait qu'aucunes des étudiantes de Poudlard ne pouvaient lui résister. Chaque demoiselle présente ici ferait n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il les regarde enfin. Mais voilà, la seule qu'il voulait vraiment et qui lui résistait toujours après quatre années d'études se tenait là, à quatre mètres de lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment belle, même lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ce livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie qui semblait avoir vécu à en juger par la reliure qui était visiblement très fragile. Elle devait pourtant avoir fini depuis longtemps la lecture du cinquième chapitre demandé pour le surlendemain, mais telle qu'il la connaissait, elle avait continué de le lire, et était proche de la fin. Une matière que James considérait comme particulièrement ennuyeuse. Encore pire que les Potions, bien que pendant ces cours, il devait supporter Servilus, assis à côté d'Evans, et qui en plus était complimenté par Slughorn pour sa réussite. Pour une fois que Rogue savait faire quelque chose... Mais en ce moment précis, l'heure était à la séduction ! Il s'avança de la Gryffondor et s'assit à côté d'elle, la fixant à travers ses lunettes.

« Salut Evans, » commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il jugeait assez séduisante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Ton fan-club n'est pas ici. »

« Alors, on est venue assister à ma victoire ? »

« Si tu crois que je suis venue pour toi, tu te trompes lourdement. Maintenant, laisse-moi. »

« Oh, mais on est de mauvaise humeur. Que dirais-tu de sortir avec moi pour te remonter le moral ? Il n'y a personne avec qui j'aimerais mieux fêter ma victoire que toi. »

Elle daigna enfin lever le nez de son livre, et ses magnifiques yeux verts se tournèrent vers James. Peut être que cette fois-ci, elle accepterait. Qui sait, peut être avait-elle enfin réalisé de la chance qu'elle avait.

« Jamais je ne sortirai avec quelqu'un comme toi, tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant qui aurait bien besoin de se faire remettre à sa place. »

« Si c'est par toi, je veux bien, Evans. »

Lily ne répondit rien. Cet imbécile avait de toute évidence réponse à tout, elle n'allait pas perdre son temps avec lui. Elle ferma son livre, se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

**XXX**

Sirius surgit de nulle part et se planta à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Eh bien, c'est pas encore pour cette fois on dirait, » lança-t-il, et ne put retenir un rire.

« Tu verras Patmoll, quand elle craquera pour moi, j'exigerais des plates excuses pour ce rire. »

« Si jamais un jour tu arrives à tes fins, et j'en doute sérieusement, je veux bien m'excuser devant l'école entière s'il le faut, mais ça va, pour l'instant, j'en suis loin ! »

Sirius Black n'était pas vraiment sûr que son ami finisse par sortir avec Lily Evans, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, ils n'arrivaient même pas à avoir une conversation normale sans se disputer.

Non, il en était certain, il n'aurait jamais à hurler dans la Grande Salle qu'il a eu tort de penser que James Potter et Lily Evans n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

**XXX**

Severus Rogue était pressé. Il voulait rejoindre le plus vite possible Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie, dans les gradins des Gryffondor. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Serpentard perde une fois de plus ? Ce Potter s'était encore arrangé pour faire gagner le match à son équipe, et maintenant, il était une nouvelle fois acclamé. Il ne le méritait pas selon Severus. Il n'avait pas durement travaillé et ne ratait même pas son atterrissage. Le jeune Serpentard aurait adoré qu'il se vautre dans la boue, mais cela n'arrivait jamais, hélas.

Quand Severus devait monter sur un balai, par exemple pendant les cours de vol en première année, il devait toujours faire très attention, car il n'était pas rare qu'il tombe, c'est même ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois, et il était ridiculisé devant Lily. Mais elle ne riait pas, contrairement à tous les autres. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas à Potter, mais celui-ci s'esclaffait quand il assistait à une chute du jeune Rogue.

Il atteignit enfin l'estrade où se tenait normalement la plus belle des filles qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Ils avaient tous deux prévu de se retrouver après le match et s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici même.

Il grimpa avec précaution les marches en bois couvertes de glace. Ce serait bête de glisser là, devant tout le monde. Il chercha la jeune Gryffondor du regard, mais fut surpris de ne pas la voir. Pourtant, Lily était quelqu'un que l'ont voyait de loin, que l'on reconnaissait avec ses longs cheveux roux. Ce que Severus aimait le plus chez elle, c'était ses yeux, d'un magnifique vert. A travers ce regard, il se sentait en confiance, et aimé, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de constater au sein de sa propre famille. Une Lily Evans, il n'y en avait qu'une, et elle était amie avec lui. De plus, elle détestait Potter, qui prenait un malin plaisir à humilier Severus à la moindre occasion.

Ce dernier entreprit de descendre les escaliers, quand il aperçut, mêlé aux autres élèves qui étaient en admiration devant lui, son pire ennemi, le Potter en question, qui contribuait à faire de sa vie un véritable Enfer. Ses amis aussi étaient là, bien évidemment. Une belle bande de prétentieux, pensa Severus en les apercevant. En particulier Potter et Black. Ils étaient conscients de leur popularité, et en profitaient amplement.

Quand il commença à descendre les escaliers, il était toujours en train de penser à ces imbéciles qui de toute évidence ne réussiraient à rien dans la vie, et ne fit pas attention à James Potter, qui venait à l'instant de le remarquer.

**XXX**

C'était instinctif chez le jeune Potter, dès qu'il voyait Severus Rogue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette. Et, manque de chance pour ce dernier, il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. James tapota l'épaule de Sirius, en grande conversation avec une jeune fille de Pouffsouffle qui buvait littéralement la moindre de ses paroles en le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est à contre-cœur que ce dernier se retourna, et il laissa un grand sourire venir illuminer son visage quand il aperçut le Serpentard aux cheveux gras, cible préférée de son meilleur ami.

James prit bien soin de s'assurer qu'un maximum de personnes pouvait assister à son prochain exploit, et dès que Rogue eut posé un pied sur la première marche, bien décidé à descendre, il remua sa baguette en la direction de Severus et murmura dans un souffle une formule.

Soudainement, Severus sentit qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais en vain. Il dévala en quelques secondes l'escalier, et vint atterrir dans une flaque de boue, et aux pieds de... James Potter, alias son pire cauchemar.

« Alors Servilo, on ne regarde pas où on marche ?, » lança James, euphorique.

« Remarque, si j'avais un nez aussi gros que le tien, moi non plus je n'aurais pas vu le verglas. »

Severus se releva péniblement, et son visage avait viré au rouge pivoine. Il chercha sa baguette à l'intérieur de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait laissée, mais elle était en réalité au sol, ou plutôt dans la boue. Il la ramassa, et la dirigea vers James, mais aussitôt, Sirius l'avait désarmé et réexpédié dans la boue en le poussant violemment. James et Sirius éclatèrent d'un grand rire, bientôt imités de la foule d'élèves les entourant.

Ce vacarme attira l'attention de Lily, qui fut horrifiée de découvrir son ami en train d'être une fois de plus humilié par les Gryffondors. Elle se dirigea vers Severus et l'aida à se relever, ramassant au passage sa baguette.

« James Potter, tu n'es qu'un triple idiot ! Tu n'en as pas marre de t'en prendre à lui après toutes ces années ? »

James était sur le point de répondre, mais la jeune Lily ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et entraîna son ami loin de la foule hilare.

**XXX**

Severus avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à expédier Potter à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui soit traîné dans la boue et qu'il soit la risée de toute l'école ? Car, c'était certain, personne n'avait raté une miette du spectacle. Ceux qui n'y avaient pas assisté auraient droit à un résumé détaillé de cette attaque lâche de leur Roi du Quidditch.

« Ça va Sev ? »

La voix de sa meilleure amie venait de s'élever après une minute de silence. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et se dit qu'il était très chanceux d'avoir une amie comme elle.

« A ton avis ? Ce petit insignifiant de Potter vient encore de montrer qu'il est le meilleur en me mettant une raclée. Je te jure qu'un jour j'aurais ma revanche. Pourquoi il faut que ce soit moi qui ait à subir ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas Sev, mais ce que je sais c'est que toi au moins, tu es quelqu'un de bien, pas comme cette petite brute de Potter. Toi au moins tu ne fais pas de mal intentionnellement, et il arrive souvent de mauvaises choses comme celles-ci aux personnes bien. Je suis certaine qu'un jour ou l'autre, Potter paiera tout ce qu'il t'as fait subir. Allez, rentrons. »

Et là, elle lui prit la main, même si celle-ci était couverte de boue, et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. James Potter pouvait bien continuer à le martyriser comme il savait si bien faire, Severus possédait quelque chose que ce dernier n'aurait jamais : Lily. A jamais.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, verdict ? J'ai passé un certain temps à écrire cet OS, toute la journée en fait ^^. La toute dernière phrase est une référence à Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort, comme certains s'en sont doutés :D<br>**

**Plusieurs points de vue sont présentés, une sorte de zoom sur un personnage en particulier à chaque partie. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis !  
><strong>

**Qu'avez vous aimé ? Détesté ?** **Et merci de m'avoir lue :)**


End file.
